


混蛋

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 2





	混蛋

他似乎像是下定决心了一般，深深地看着那块黑色的墓碑，午后墓地的风冷得像冰，血液抽离般的凉意攀上他的指尖，几乎要晕厥的感觉闯进他曾被夏洛克嘲笑过的大脑，搅得那片混沌没有半点安宁。  
夏洛克，夏洛克。  
当他从恍惚中勉强醒来，而后看见夏洛克倒在一地的血中时，军人强大的意志力似仍抵不过感情的疯狂，他的骨头似乎在那时被打碎成了粉末，就像他的夏洛克，他永远散发光芒的夏洛克一样被撕扯融化，变作地上慢慢凝固的血。  
他眼前的世界像是残破的壁画一般换上了黑灰的色调，墙上昔日彩得夺目的颜料干裂成一块一块，像拼图一样脱落下来。那如大梦醒时的午夜，透明而遥不可及的梦更衬得空洞的黑色正毫无顾忌地播洒孤独与绝望。  
当夏洛克被下葬，墓园里的话明明是想放开之后与那段记忆褪去干系，可漆黑的墓碑上刻着的名字又偏偏是刺目的金色，漫天的灰色世界聚拢而来，他似乎已经看到那个满心悲戚的自己正坐在这个世界的中央放声哭泣。  
他感到好像有什么人重重地拽住他的领子一样让他浑身不自在，他的呼吸变得急促，心跳就像在耳朵里一般一声声敲响。  
“求你了，就当是为了我。”  
他咽了一下口水，伴随着发涩的哽咽。  
“Don’t be … dead.”  
在最后一个单词艰难地离开他的舌尖时，他感到泪水似乎在喉咙里凝成了另一个心脏，代替了他原本的那个在他呼吸的每个时候静静地跳动着。  
那颗心脏每搏动一次都会将他的喉头抽紧，撕裂般的疼痛蔓延上他耳旁同样抽搐挣扎的动脉。  
夏洛克坠楼后倒在地上时那双熟悉的灰绿色眼睛又覆盖在他所看到的世界之上，与已然昏黑的天空重叠交融。  
他先是闭上眼，可他发现闭上眼后那双眸子似乎会在黑色的背景上被烧红，直直要烙在他的视网膜上。  
他睁开眼，瘀痕、血红与沉郁的蓝，交织在他的记忆里，绚烂而疼痛。  
他转身时在心里默想着，夏洛克也许会站在他身后看着他。  
似乎转身的一瞬间他已经像夏洛克一样已经在大脑里计算模拟了许多结果，他有些多余地思考着他应该怎样对待夏洛克假死骗自己的恶劣行为。  
那是他有史以来经历过的最漫长，却又是此后唯一还带有希望的一刹那。  
他转过去了。谁也不在那里。  
他快步离开，就像逃离地狱一样，他似不想再看见夏洛克唯一留下来的碑，可心里却又期待着口袋中的手机铃响。  
“一个混蛋。”  
疯狂自私的混蛋，聪明过人的混蛋，令人时而惊奇时而生厌的混蛋，又是他眼里最好的、最有人情味的混蛋。  
他几乎要像是疯了一样大笑起来，然后再大哭一场。  
直到断尽想要等待那个混蛋的将至黎明。


End file.
